The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a dynamoelectric machines. More specifically, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to a support system for a dynamoelectric machine.
A stator of a dynamoelectric machine, such as an electric power generator, generally includes a stator core and a stator frame. The stator core typically has a cylindrical shape and includes a stack of insulated steel laminations. Each lamination is a segment of a full circle that has slots on its inner diameter to accommodate a stator winding and dovetail slots on its outer diameter. The stator frame has a plurality of key bars connected thereto; each key bar having a dovetail to provide structural support for the stator core. The key bars are traditionally coupled to spring bars, which are bolted to section pads. The section pads are directly welded to section plates.
The spring bars are machined to include a relief cut, which enables stiffness tuning of the suspension system, and the section pads are machined to allow the suspension system to wrap around the circumference of the stator frame. These traditional configurations may involve costly, high-strength materials that may be resistant to welding, as well as expensive assembly processes.